Dark Kingdom
by horrorofourcrimsonlove
Summary: It was the law in the kingdom. Every noble family had to give their firstborn daughter to the royal family when she would turn 16. Caroline becomes the slave of the most feared one of them, the dark vampire prince Klaus. Rated M!
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

"My Prince," Sir William said meekly and bowed. His wife, Lady Elizabeth, followed his example. They were both afraid of the man standing in front of them. The man who had just marched into their castle as it would be his own. No one had dared to stop him, even though he was alone. His soldiers were waiting at the gates.

"Welcome, my Prince. To what do we owe the honor of your presence in our humble home?"

Prince Klaus looked at the human lord coldly.

"Wine," he ordered.

Sir William poured him wine himself, he knew better than to make the Prince wait. The Prince emptied the goblet and dropped it on the floor.

"I am here to collect your dept, Sir William. Where is she?"

"Please," Lady Elizabeth pleaded weakly. "She is our only daughter-"

One look from the Prince was enough to silence her. Sir William was as pale as a ghost. He knelt in front of the Prince.

"My Prince, I beg of you, spare our daughter. You can take everything we own-"

"You are offering me something that is already mine. Do not bore me with your meaningless pleas. Where is the girl?"

It was the law in the kingdom. Every noble family had to give their firstborn daughter to the royal family when she would turn 16. Some families had tried to hide their daughters, but the punishment had been brutal. All the members of those families had been slaughtered and their castles burned to the ground. There was no escape from the royal family, especially from the Dark Prince. He was the most feared one of them all.

"I will not ask again, where is the girl?"

"In her bedchamber," Sir William answered quietly. "In the tower."

That was all the Prince needed to know. He stormed out of the room, ignoring the girl's crying parents. He marched past fearful chambermaids and valets, making his way to the tower. As he opened the door to her bedchamber, he saw that the girl was still sleeping. Her golden hair lay long and straight over the deep green velvet of her bed, and her nightgown in loose folds revealed the rounded breasts and limbs of a young woman.

Approaching her, he was very pleased as he touched her cheek, and her teeth through her parted lips, and then her tender rounded eyelids. Her face pleased him; she would be a fine slave. And then her blue eyes opened. She gasped in shock as she noticed him and tried to cover herself with her arms.

There was nothing but fear in her eyes, she was like those tender animals of the wood just before he slew them in the hunt: eyes wide, expressionless. Her bosom heaved with anxious breath and he laughed, drawing near, and lifting her up. She looked up at him, her cheeks suffused with a raw blush.

"I'm your Prince," he said, "And that is how you will address me, and that is why you will obey me. I will take you to serve me, you are mine now. Do you understand?"

She didn't answer, she was shaking with fear.

"Answer me," he demanded.

"Ye-yes," she squeaked.

"Answer me properly."

"Yes, my Prince."

He smiled and caressed her red cheek.

"That's better. What is your name, girl?"

"Caroline, my Prince."

"Hmm, innocent little Caroline. It's time for you to say goodbye to your parents and your life as a spoiled noble girl. From now on you will be a slave. My slave. Do you understand?"

Her cheeks were moist with tears, and she was trembling, but she nodded.

"Yes, my Prince."

He smiled.

"Very good. Get ready, my dear, we have a long journey ahead of us."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

Caroline had never been more afraid in her life. She couldn't understand what was happening. Why hadn't her parents helped her? Why had they just watched and cried when she had been taken? Who was this prince? She had heard rumors, but she hadn't believed them. Surely her parents would have told her if the rumors would have been true. Surely they would have protected her. She had lived a very sheltered life and she had thought that nothing bad could ever happen to her.

Now she remembered how one of her friends, Lady Victoria, had been sent to live with her aunt a while ago. Her brother, Lord Matthew, hadn't talked about her after that. Caroline had noticed something different about Lord Matthew who she had known ever since she had been a child. He had been sad all the time. Had this happened to Victoria as well? Why hadn't anyone helped her? Caroline shivered and let out a silent sob. She was sitting in the Prince's carriage, but he had ordered her to sit on the floor at his feet.

"Did your parents tell you what would happen after your 16th birthday?" he asked.

"No, my Prince."

"Hmm, I suspected that much. Do you know who I am?"

Caroline had seen his coat of arms and the uniforms his soldiers wore, so she knew that he was a member of the Royal Family. She didn't know much about them, but she knew that everyone feared them.

"You are a prince."

"Very clever girl," he mocked. "Fortunately for you, I don't expect my slaves to be smart. I only expect them to obey my every command. Speaking of which-"

Caroline gasped when he grabbed a fistful of her hair.

"Kiss my boot," he ordered.

"Wha-what?" she squeaked and yelped in pain as he pushed her face violently against his boot.

"Let me make something clear to you," he said. "You're not a lady anymore. You only exist to please me. When I tell you to do something, you will do it. Now kiss my boot."

Tears of humiliation filled her eyes as she obeyed. He smiled and petted her head like she would have been a dog.

"Good girl. Now say thank you."

"Thank you, my Prince."

"Ah, very good. Perhaps you don't requite as much training as my previous slave."

Caroline wanted to ask what had happened to his previous slave, but she was too scared. He scared her much more than she wanted to admit.

"Humility," he said. "That is your first lesson. I'm sure that will be a difficult lesson for a spoiled girl like you."

She blushed when he laughed.

"Yes, I have no doubt that you were terribly spoilt before and given everything that you wished. Isn't that true?"

"Yes, my Prince," she murmured. "I-"

"Don't be afraid to answer me with many words," he coaxed, "as long as they are respectful. And never speak unless I speak to you first, and in all these things, be careful to note what pleases me. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Prince."

"Very good. Not let us try again. Kiss my boot."

Tears were running down her cheeks, but she forced herself to obey.

"Much better," he hummed and patted her head.

The humiliation made her cry, she hated this man. Lifting a napkin he wiped at her tears.

"Why are you crying?" he asked softly, touching her trembling mouth with his thumb. "I could be old and ugly."

"You are ugly."

She covered her mouth with both hands, but it was too late, she had already let those words out. Terror filled every fiber of her being, she was sure that he would kill her now. Instead he burst into laughter.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy punishing you for that," he chuckled darkly.

She trembled with fear, expecting the worst. Please, please, please, she didn't want to die.

"So, are you hungry, my pet?" he suddenly asked.

She was too afraid to answer.

"When I ask you will say, 'Only if it pleases you, my Prince'. Do you understand?"

She was very confused, but she answered quickly.

"Yes, my Prince. I'm hungry only if it pleases you."

"Very good, my pet, very good. I suppose we need to stop then."

"Ar-are you going to punish me?" she stuttered in a small frightened voice. The Prince was amused as he watched her getting the fidgets.

"Yes, but all in good time. I have barely started training you and when I'm finished you will be a good slave. That I promise you."


End file.
